Link, Marth, and Seko
by Plushie Master Marth
Summary: Fic with my own original characters. Fun and fighting galore! Takes place before the Hyrule Tournament.
1. They meet

Disclaimer-I own no one except for Seko. He's mine. Steal him I keel you! .Seriously, I'll kill ya. o.o  
  
Introduction- Let's say this is before the tournament fanfic I made. Have fun reading!  
  
Ah, another boring day in Hyrule. Link yawned, laying in his treehouse. "Man.I haven't had anything to do since I've beaten up Ganondorf. Being the Hero of Time sure doesn't have many perks." Link rolled over then, falling from bed and onto his face. "Ow." Link growled, getting up. "I think I'm gonna go to the Lost Woods for a walk.Better than this." With that, Link walked out the door, climbing down his ladder. As he walked through the forest village, all the children of the forest yelled to him.  
  
"Hey Link!"  
  
"Whassup?!"  
  
"Yo Link, let's play later!"  
  
Link waved to all the others, then walked into the Lost Woods.  
  
He watched all the Skull Kids dance around, and even had music sessions with some. As he went deeper into the forest, he heard the voices of Mido, the self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri, and another's voice, whom he had heard before, but could not put his finger on it.  
  
Mido's voice turned to a bit of a growl. "That kid's been making too much noise around here, been roughing up the Deku scrubs, among other things! I can't hear Saria's music over it at all! Could you please do something?!"  
  
The other voice spoke, "Um, sure. If I get anything out of it. But if I don't, I don't think it's worth it."  
  
Mido growled. "Fine! Two hundred rupees! That's all you're getting. AND THAT'S ONLY IF YOU SUCCEED!"  
  
"Alright then! You can count on me."  
  
"What's your name, anyway, swordsman?"  
  
"My name? Oh, um, Marth."  
  
Link ran in, diving on the blue haired swordsman immediately. "MARTH! Hey!!! Long time no see!" Marth blinked for a moment, then realizing who it was, grinned widely. "Well, would ya look at that?! It's Link! I see you've changed since we last saw each other. .But, aren't you a bit.smaller than last time?" Marth blinked at the young blonde swordsman, as Link grinned. "It's a long story. Anyway, what's up?"  
  
Marth explained, "I heard about a job when I went through here. So, I talked to Mido here, and he told me about a disturbance in the woods. I'm gonna check it out. You wanna come?"  
  
"No way!" Mido growled, looking at Link. "That brat can't come! He's no warrior! He even killed the Deku tree!" Link glared into Mido's eyes. "DID NOT!!!" They both glared hard at each other, as Marth felt he could cut the tension between them with a knife, then said, "I trust Link. I think he'll help me a lot, Mido." Mido then yelled angrily, "FINE! HOPE YOU GET KILLED, LINK!" He then stormed off.  
  
Link stuck his tongue out at Mido as he left, then said, "I hate him."  
  
"Doesn't seem very likable. Anyway, let's hurry."  
  
They walked into the Forest sanctuary, and upon entering, they saw a strange sight.  
  
A young brown haired boy, around.15 in age, with tiger ears and tail, held a large sword, surrounded by Wolfos monsters. The boy grinned, with sharp teeth, looking around at the Wolfos, as he charged toward them, raising his blade, slashing it around at the Wolfos monsters. One by one the Wolfos fell, though not dead, merely unconscious, From the blunt side of the boy's blade.  
  
He grinned, sheathing his sword on his back. Link walked up to the boy, poking his back lightly. "Um, 'scuse me." The boy looked back. "Huh? Whaddya want?" "Have you been fighting around here long?" The boy nodded. "Then.Could you please stop? You're making a lot of noise." The boy shook his head. "Sorry, but I NEED to. I need more training."  
  
Marth stepped up, unsheathing his Falchion sword, looking to the boy. "I'll challenge you... You lose, you leave here and train elsewhere. I lose, I'll.owe you a favor, perhaps?" The boy thought, then nodded. "Alright, I'm game. Oh, and allow me to introduce myself. My name is Seko. I hope we both do well." Seko then unsheathed his sword, as the battle will soon begin!!!  
  
Master Marth Of All Plushies: Haha. You don't get to see the fight YET.  
  
Seko: Aw, you're evil.  
  
Master Marth: Complain and I'll sic my plushies on you, Foo!  
  
Seko: I want a contract change!  
  
Stick around for part two! 


	2. Defeat

Disclaimer: I own no characters! Except for Seko, and maybe others later on.  
  
Master Marth: Yes, now it will be updated.  
  
Seko: Well that wasn't long.  
  
Master Marth: I was bored, alright? So sue me.  
  
Seko: -sues-  
  
Master Marth: Aw, you suck.  
  
Seko: Back to the story!!!  
  
Marth charges Seko up front, sending hard slashes toward Seko's front. Though, he failed to hit Seko, even once, since Seko seemed to be able to read each move in a precise fashion. Marth growled, wondering how a child such as him could deflect all his attacks with such a large and heavy weapon. Marth attempted to jump behind his opponent and slash him. As he landed behind Seko, he made a quick swipe toward his backside.  
  
Seko quickly moved his sword behind him, with amazing speed, as he blocked Marth even from behind. Marth was amazed, since he was unable to even hit this swordsman he was pitted against. He then felt something tug on his leg, as his leg was being held by Seko's tail. The tail then pulled his foot from under him, as he fell face first into the ground. Marth slowly got up, spitting up dirt, as he looked to Seko, who was staring at him, tilting his head as he then said to him, "Are you SURE you don't want to quit now?" Marth shook his head. "Alright then." Seko then slammed his sword into Marth, taking care not to use the sharp edge, sending Marth flying into the air, as he then leaped up, going above Marth and making a bit of a flip, slamming him hard into the ground.  
  
Marth hit the ground in a large thud, bruised and such, though not critically wounded. As he rose, Seko blinked at him. "This isn't going well for you. Why not just-" Marth shook his head once again. "No. I want you to attack me, NOW." Seko sighed, swinging his immense blade at Marth, as Marth got into a counterattack stance, blocking the blade as well as getting in a counter slash onto Seko's face. Seko was surprised.  
  
He was bleeding slightly, as he sighed. "Well, you're pretty good. Usually, I never get hit.Oh well. Come on." Marth, in a blind rage, slashed his sword as hard as he possibly could toward Seko. Seko then did something strange. He mimicked the exact stance Marth made earlier, countering his attack with one of his own, while at the same time, being safe from damage. This sent Marth reeling back, tumbling through the grass on the ground, as he stared at Seko in an unbelieving manner.  
  
(How could he have mastered the counter technique that took me months to learn.in just one try?! Something's wrong.)  
  
Seko then slammed the side of his blade into Marth's head, knocking him out. Seko then sighed lightly. "Sorry."  
  
Link was amazed. He could only MATCH Marth all the times they had fought one another. But This person BEAT Marth. Quite easily, in fact.Seko then glanced to Link, motioning to Marth's unconscious body. "Could you.Take him to the village to recover? I'll help."  
  
Link nodded, as he grabbed Marth's feet, Seko grabbing his arms, as they walked off, toward the Kokiri village.  
  
Marth woke up with a start, looking around at his surroundings, as a cow was staring him straight in the face. "AH! What the?!" Link pushed the cow away, grinning at Marth. "I thought that would scare you." Marth growled. "Why you." He then noticed Seko, sitting at a corner of the room, his eyes closed in thought as he sat there. "It's him!" Marth hopped up, reaching to his side for his sword, only to find it missing. Marth ran at Seko, nearly choking himself when Link stepped on his cloak.  
  
Marth fell to the ground, coughing and gagging as he looked at Link. "WHAT'RE YOU, CRAZY?! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!!!" Link looked Marth in the eyes. "You're not supposed to charge at friends, you know!" Marth practically yelled. "FRIEND?!"  
  
"Yeah, friend." Seko walked over to the two. "The favor you owe me, since you lost. I want you guys to become my allies and help me on a 'quest,' so to speak." Marth growled. "No way!!!" "." Seko sighed, "Fine. Link, will you come?" Link glared at Marth, annoyed by how he could be so rude when he had made the conditions of the fight he lost, himself. "Sure."  
  
Marth watched the two go, feeling betrayed, due to the fact that Link would rather help Seko than to stick around with him. So, Marth went back into Link's home, deciding to stay there until they got back.  
  
Master Marth: Don't you hate when your friend betrays you for someone else?  
  
Seko: Yes, it sucks, don't it?  
  
Link: Yay! First fight scene went well!  
  
Fanfic Marth: .Hmph! Traitors.  
  
Seko & Link: . . .  
  
Master Marth: .Um, oh. Stay tuned for more bacon commercials! .Wait, that's wong.  
  
Plushie: Wait for chapter three when master gets a brain again!  
  
Master Marth: Hey!!!  
  
Seko & Link: Ha ha.  
  
Marth: . 


	3. Let the story continue!

Master Marth: I am back to update!  
  
Seko: Hi ho, let's go!  
  
Link: Zzz.  
  
Seko: COME ON, LINK.  
  
Link: ..Zzz..  
  
Seko: . . . -kick-  
  
Link: ?! What?! I'm awake!  
  
Seko: Let's GO.  
  
Link: . . . Slave driver.  
  
Seko and Link, having left Kokiri forest, now headed in the direction of Lake Hylia, occasionally setting up camp, as well as battling Stalchildren at times, when night permitted it. Link, though a strong fighter, was still a child, and needed rest every now and then.  
  
Soon, they arrived at the destination that they needed to go to, as Link stretched. "That was long enough." Seko looked back at Link, saying, "We're still going. Have you ever been beyond Lake Hylia?" Link blinked. -Haha, that rhymed.- "You mean there's something BEYOND Lake Hylia?! How?!" Seko looked at the young hero of time. "You've never been beyond here!? It's easy to go by here.!" Link simply blushed. "I'm afraid to go beyond here." Seko sighed. "I thought you kind of people would be braver than THIS."  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
"Those bastards! I can't believe they left me . . . Tch." Marth growled, complaining to a Kokiri child. "Dude.Why're you talking to me? I don't really care." ". . ." Marth sighed. "Fine. Whatever. You're more annoying than helpful, anyway." As Marth walked through the village, he started to wonder how all these people were children. Not even one adult . . .  
  
As he pondered this, he bumped into a small girl. He tripped, falling on his face. "ARGH!" Marth growled, looking to the girl as he immediately rose, even angrier than before "Why I ought to . . ." Saria simply looked up at him. "So.. You're Marth, Link's friend? I am Saria, I am also Link's friend.." Marth spit to the side. "I ain't Link's friend anymore." Saria was silent, then sighed. "I am sorry. But, do you mind-If I ask, why are you mad at Link?" Marth grabbed Saria by the shirt collar. "I'm NOT mad!" Saria was taken by surprise, as Marth shook his head, then putting Saria down. "I-I'm sorry. I'll tell you.."  
  
"So. That's it.." Saria nodded quietly, as Marth growled, and Saria continued. "I think that you were really just mad that you lost to him. Link got mad at you because you were selfish." Marth nodded. "I guess." "Marth. Perhaps they need your help, doing whatever is needed." Marth thought for a moment. "Alright!" Saria nodded. "Good. Maybe some of the others know where they went!" Marth ran out of Saria's house to question the Kokiri children of the village.  
  
Meanwhile.. (AGAIN.)  
  
Link yelled out, using his Great Fairy's sword against the many Stalfos monsters pitted against him. "Seko! Where the heck did you go?!" As Link tried to keep alive against all these enemies, it would seem that Seko had disappeared somewhere, strangely.  
  
"You'd better not have abandoned me, Seko!" Link yelled, then was leaped on by multiple Stalfos. He let loose a huge wave of energy from his oversized sword, shattering many of his bony adversaries into nothing but piles of bones.  
  
More seemed to come out of nowhere, as Link growled very audibly. "When will it END?!" Link then noticed a change in the air, and ran for his life, not even knowing why. A huge pillar of energy blew through the ranks of the Stalfos, decimating all in it's path.  
  
Link was launched away by the sudden explosion of energy, slamming into a tree as he promptly was KO'd by it. Link then had a strange dream. It was of a dark shadow, walking through a wall of flame, picking Link up as the figure then stole something from him. It soon started to fade, as he was called back into the conscious world.  
  
He was looking up at the face of Seko, who was shaking him vigorously. "Link! Link!" Link coughed a bit, then got out of Seko's grasp, rising to his feet. "Uhn.. What happened?" Link then noticed large white wings sticking from Seko's back, and jumped away. "What the heck!? You have wings!" Seko nodded, seeming a bit tired out. "It's an attack I have.I destroyed all those stalfos with it..When I use it, though, I get wings for a while--Anyway, I should have told you before I used it..Luckily, you could tell it was coming."  
  
Link blinked. "Wow..You're GOOD.."  
  
..Meanwhile..  
  
"Haaa!" Marth slammed the Falchion into a Stalchild's head, sending it flying across Hyrule field, just to be attacked from behind by yet another. "Foul demons! Let me go through!" Marth slashed his sword wildly in the Stalchild's direction, cutting off the skeleton's head with a quick chop, as the skeleton's limps were also scattered.  
  
Marth continued to charge down the path that would soon lead him to Lake Hylia. "Argh, I have to get to Link and apologize for what a jerk I was-- as for that Seko character--- I have to watch him.. he doesn't seem to be worthy of trust!"  
  
As Marth continued, he came across a strange running man. Actually, it's more like he COLLIDED into the running man. Marth tumbled back, as did the man. Marth got to his feet, dusting off, unaware that he had a hood on which had the most ridiculus looking pair of rabbit ears on it.  
  
Marth immediately got up, then started to run off, in a hurry, as he was, but seemed to be running much faster than usual. Of course, he did not notice this. The running man, of course, did. He yelled after Marth as he left; "HEY! COME BACK HERE WITH MY HOOD!"  
  
Marth finally reached Lake Hylia, and couldn't help but stare at how deep it was. "Well..This is a problem. Where could they have gone past here.." Marth inspected the area, finding that an area at the far side of the lake was pushed away recently. He followed the path, hoping that it may lead to Link and Seko's path..  
  
Link: Haha, Marth's stuck wearing the bunny hood!  
  
Marth: Sh-shut up! -blush-  
  
Seko: Marth's embarassed by it. What's so bad about wearing a bunny hood. I remember LINK wearing it on many occasions.  
  
Link: O.o Lies!  
  
Master Marth: ENOUGH ALREADY. Anyway, R & R peoples!  
  
Seko: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha---  
  
Marth: Let's force Seko to wear 'em!  
  
Link: Yeah!  
  
Seko: !!! Eee! -runs-  
  
Link & Marth: -chase- 


	4. Shadows and Demons

Marth: Finally, I'm gettin' some action.  
  
Link: And a bunny hood.  
  
Marth: Ah, shaddup.  
  
Link: Make me!  
  
Seko: STOP IT!!! Let's just GO already!  
  
Link: Fine.  
  
Marth: Sure.  
  
Plushie: I'm filling in for Master. He owns nothing except Seko. Take him and your plushies will eat you while you sleep!  
  
Seko: Whoa.  
  
Link: Dude.!  
  
Marth: O.O -creeps away from multiple plushies at bedside-  
  
Link: . . .  
  
Seko: He doesn't mean it.  
  
Plushie: YES I DO. -demonic voice and glowing eyes-  
  
Marth + Link + Seko: . . .  
  
Plushie: -irresistibly cute again- Enjoy the story!  
  
Link walked through the woods that lay beyond Lake Hylia, of course, following Seko, whom still had large angel wings from his back as he walked. Seko then stopped for a moment, sniffing the air. Link looked to Seko, blinking. "What's up?" Seko then tackled Link, making his hat fly in the air as he was knocked down. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Link yelled. Link's hat then fell down , all cut up, from being where Link's head was. Link stared at the torn up green cap, putting a replacement on, as a dark figure fell down in front of the two, as Link gasped.  
  
"A shadow Link?!" Seko nodded. "A replica, formed from the darkness of your soul. My twin can make things like that." Link blinked. "Twin?" Just then, the two were forced to leap back, the Shadow Link attempting to slam his sword into them. Link looked to Seko. "If I know these, I won't be able to out maneuver it.." The other Link attempted a jump slash, as Link wasn't wtching. Seko yelled, "LINK!" Link turned in surprise, the sword flying down an few inches away from him.  
  
Marth dived in, just in time to slam the replica Link into a tree, barely saving Link from being cut into halves. Link wasstaring for a while, as Marth leaped onto the shadow Link, sending the Falchion at its center, cutting the Shadow Link in two halves, as it then turned into smoke, disintegrating. Marth then stormed up to Seko. "What's the big idea?! You nearly got my friend here KILLED." Seko stepped back. "I would have been able to bring him back.I am a sort of healer, you know." Marth growled. "I don't CARE. I came here to assist, and I find that Link was nearly KILLED."  
  
"Wait, you guys---" Link was then interrupted as both Seko and Marth yelled, "KEP OUT OF THIS!!!" Link was surprised, covering his ears as they yelled. As the two argued, Link looked up into the sky, then gasped. "YOU GUYS!!!" They both yelled, "WHAT!?" Link pointed up, as the two looked.  
  
They saw smoke, black smoke. They ran inmmediately out of the forest they were in, to see where this smoke was coming from. What they saw then was a horrible sight. A whole villiage was in flames, as large hulking demon-like monsters of some sort were circling the village. Upon close inspection, they could see skeletons of people that were, most likely, killed and devoured by these demons. Link looked to Seko, then. "You mentioned that you had a twin, right? Could he be the one who did something like this.?" Seko nodded. "Yes. That is correct. He can control many demons, which is why I need to stop him from doing this. I can't stand seeing what he's done."  
  
Marth stared at this, then growled, running into the village without a second thought. Seko looked as Marth did this. "No!" Seko shook his head, looking to Link. "He'll be killed like that! We have to---" Seko then saw the demons fly back into the village. "Shoot! Let's go! Now!" Seko ran into the village as well, Link unsheathed his Kokiri Sword and ran after.  
  
Marth was being hit back and forth hard from the demons, unable to fight back, seeing as he was outnumbered. He then fell to the ground, bleeding heavily from all the wounds already received. The demons had surrounded him in a circle, as Marth was unable to fight this many alone. The group started coming nearer, as Marth slumped to the ground, exhausted from his wounds. Seko then slashed his immense sword forward, cutting a number of demons into halves, as they then disintegrated, just like the Shadow Link from before.  
  
Link relized, as he came, that his Kokiri sword may be too weak. He then realized another thing he could do, sheathing his Kokiri Sword to use the Great Fairy's Sword. He then slammed this blade into one of the demons, sending it flying off into a nearby building. Seko then chased the demon Link sent flying, ramming any others out of the way, as he cut the demon in half, it disappearing in a wisp of smoke. Link threw Marth a Blue Potion, continuing his attacks against the seven demons that still remained.  
  
Marth slowly drank the blue potion, coughing at it's bitter taste, as his wounds began to heal up, and his strength was renewed. He then stood, as another few demons started to come to the village, he leaped up to the approaching demons, slicing them cleanly in half with his Falchion, landing gracefully on the ground news to Seko, as he then cut a demon behind Seko into halves. Seko looked back, smirking somewhat. "I see you're okay, now?"  
  
A few hours later---  
  
The group continued on their journey, climbing a steep mountain, after having eliminated the demons from the village, As they reached a cliff, they took a look at what lay ahead. Amazingly, a large castle, floating well above the ground, was in the distance. Seko then looked to his companions. "Up ahead, in that castle, is where my twin is. His name is Serio." Marth blinked. "What kind of dumb name is that?!" Link nodded. "It IS a kind of strange name." Seko then said, "Strange or not, he is very strong. When we can find a way there. We'll almost be done with what I came to do." They all nodded to one another, and set out to finish their quest.  
  
Who knows what hardships lie ahead for our heroes? The adventure can only become more hazardous as they continue. Stay around for the next part of this adventure.  
  
Marth: .I'm not THAT stubborn.  
  
All except Marth: Yes you are.  
  
Link: Let's stop making fun of Marth already.  
  
Seko: Nah. It's fun to annoy the idiot among us.  
  
Marth: Why you!  
  
Plushie: Keep reading this fanfic! Or else! -demonic eyes, head turns in a complete circle.-  
  
All except plushie: .  
  
Plushie: Bye all!  
  
Master Marth: You are dismissed, plushie.  
  
Plushie: -skips off all cute like-  
  
All except Master Marth: Yay!  
  
Master Marth: Eh.? 


	5. Ascent

Link: ...And HOW are we supposed to get there?  
  
Seko: You'll see...  
  
Marth: TELL ME!  
  
Master Marth: STOPPIT. Wait until it comes up.  
  
Marth, Link: Fine.  
  
Seko: ...Phew...  
  
As the group stared at the large castle in the distance, Seko seemed to be deep in thought, looking at the castle, then the ground. Back and forth. Marth watched Seko for a few seconds, then growled, "That's it..." Marth then smacked Seko in the back of the head with the Falchion, sending him tumbling down the cliffside. Upon noticing this, he blinked. "Er...Oops." This time he really didn't mean to...  
  
Link chased after, yelling back at Marth as he ran, "IF YOU KILLED HIM I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Marth, stressed from running and getting yelled at, yelled back, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" of course, he was thinking, (For once.)  
  
Of course, Seko was fine, having landed on his head. -Yes, I AM suggesting he can be thickheaded sometimes. He's MY character, after all.- Link caught up soon with Seko, skidding to a halt, then looking down at him. "You alright?!" Seko was simply twitching, on his side, now, as Marth skidded to a halt, though tripping over Seko on the ground and hitting a tree. "Eargh!"  
  
Seko got up onto his feet, growling. "WHERE THE HECK DID MARTH GO!? I WAS NEARLY KILLED!!!"" Seko then noticed Marth, his head stuck in the hole of a tree. He grinned for a moment, then burst out laughing, kicking around and holding his gut. Marth tried to speak, only being muffled in the tree. "Mm gnn gt yu fr ths yu knw..." Seko sat up, trying to catch his breath as he watched Marth struggle in the tree. "Well, should we get him out?" Link looked at Marth, feeling like laughing, himself. Seko grinned. "Nah. Let's leave him there to cool his head...Haha!" He started laughing at this, as Link sighed. "Alright then..."  
  
Marth growled, trying to pry himself loose, though to no avail. Marth sighed, thinking to himself, (When I get outta here, those guys're dead...) As Marth struggles to free himself, he heard loud chains clanging. A grunt was heard from outside, as the top half of the tree trapping Marth's head was cut away, barely missing his head. Marth pulled his head free quickly, looking at what stood before him. He gasped, narrowly dodged the axe that had been sent toward him. "What is that thing?!" Marth, of course, was staring at a figure that was none other than an infamous Iron Gauntlet monster.  
  
Link, hearing the slamming of an axe behind him, instinctively took out his Great Fairy's Sword, running in the direction that he heard it. Seko sighed, wondering why he should even bother. Nonetheless, he had to go.  
  
Marth was slammed into a tree by the huge axe, with enough force that it shattered the whole thing into toothpicks. Marth coughed, blood slowly trickling from his mouth. He was unable to defend himself, seeing as his Falchion was on the ground far from him. He tried to stand, but his body would not cooperate with him.  
  
Link yelled loudly, slamming the Great Fairy Sword into the Gauntlet, leaving a huge cut in its armor. The gauntlet stumbled, then swung back at Link, missing as Link back flipped out of the way, then doing another jump slash attack, slicing the armor from the Gauntlet's body. It then grunted, and charged with axe held above its head, slamming Link into a tree, cracking the bark on the outside. Link tried to get up, but was too weakened to move, as the gauntlet charged forth once again, swinging its axe.  
  
Seko slammed his immense sword against the Gauntlet's axe, breaking a blade from the weapon, as he then sliced his sword through the gauntlet full force, yelling out as he strained. The gauntlet froze for a moment, then started to dissolve into nothing, having been defeated. Seko sighed, sheathing the huge sword onto his back, as he looked to Link, then Marth. "You guys okay?"  
  
Link was badly injured, and, if left alone, probably would die from his injuries. As for Marth, he was hanging by only a thread. Seko sighed lightly, pulling out a small rod, as it extended into a staff, as he then closed his eyes, muttering some words quietly in a strange language. Immediately, lights surrounded Marth and Link's wounded bodies, and as the light floated over them both, their wounds began to close up, and signs of injury started to vanish. Soon enough, their whole bodies were healed.  
  
Seko then retracted the staff, fitting the thing in his pocket, as Link effortlessly hopped up. Amazed, he looked carefully at himself. "Wow, I feel better, now. How'd you do that, anyway?!" Seko grinned at this question. "Well, as well as being trained in fighting, I also know how to relieve wounds from battle with magic. Don't get very far unless I can." Link grinned at this. "Well, at least SOMEONE is useful..." He glanced to the slowly awakening Marth as he said this.  
  
Then Link looked back to Seko. "So you can heal pretty much anything, right?" Seko nodded. "I can even revive those who died in combat. Though there are exceptions." Link tilted his head. " 'Exceptions?' " Seko nodded to this. "If someone dies from body failure, not resulting directly from wounds, I can't revive them. And if they die from magic wounds, it's too difficult to revive them." Link thought for a moment. "So if I left a wound on someone with Din's fire and it killed them later..." Seko nodded. "Yes, exactly."  
  
"And if, say, I cut someone with my blade, and the wound later got infected and killed the person, they would be gone forever?" Seko looked back, finding it was Marth who asked, and nodded. "You've actually proven yourself to have a slight IQ. Good." Seko then clapped. Marth growled at this, as Link laughed at them both.  
  
Marth then said, "Could we please get on with this?! I want to fight something." Then he muttered quietly, "Preferably Seko." Just as Marth said this, Seko smacked Marth across the face with his sword, knocking him out. "There you go. I win." Seko then sheathed his sword, putting Marth over his shoulder. "Come on, Link. We need to go somewhere." Link nodded blankly, following Seko.  
  
Seko led Link to a large field, which had a strange feel about it, though Link could not place what he felt about the field. Seko put Marth down, looking around the field for anyone that might be around. "Good..." Seko then took out a small remote, pushing a button on it, as the ground opened up, revealing an underground elevator. Seko put the remote away, picking up Marth and heading down. Link just stared at the entrance, open- mouthed.  
  
Seko yelled back to Link, "Come on, stupid! Don't just stand there all day!" Link shook his head, and finally chased after Seko. Link was amazed, as he went down the elevator. "Wow...What is this place?" Seko smirked. "It's my lab, really." Link tilted his head. "'Lab?'"  
  
Seko walked out of the elevator when it opened, Link dumbly following. A huge room, with an assortment of machines and robotic...um, things, was his current location. Link was running around the place, having to see everything firsthand. Seko set Marth down on a small bed, walking off into another room for a moment.  
  
Link followed, gasping at what he saw in the next room. A huge assortment of vehicles, such as motorcycles and, even a jet plane. Link ran over to Seko. "Did you make all this?!" Seko looked to Link. "Of course I did! You think I'm stupid or something?" Then, a voice said, behind the two. "Yes, you're STILL an idiot."  
  
Marth was awake again, holding his Falchion in his hand. "You're such a cheap shot, you know? I should beat you down right now!" Seko growled, then. "We need to take one of these out. Follow me, Marth, before I consider leaving you." Marth complained under his breath, grudgingly following the Seko and Link.  
  
"Here!" Seko sat on a large bike, large enough body for Marth and Link to get on. Link happily sat on the bike, wanting to see what it would do. Marth quietly got on, looking to Seko. "I don't think this'll fly." Seko grinned. "Of course it will! Otherwise we'll fly up for a moment, then fall and die!" Marth gulped, as a large door opened up, making a ramp to the surface, as Seko revved the bike. "Hang on!" Marth clung to Link, as Link grabbed Seko. "Hurry up!" The bike then shot ahead, going up the ramp, as it shot from the base, the ground closing behind them as they flew into the air.  
  
The bike then extended wings out, firing off a jet in the back, as they started their ascent toward the large castle in the sky. This whole time, Link was screaming happily...And Marth had his eyes closed.  
  
Seko: Fun huh?  
  
Link: More! MORE!  
  
Marth: Thank goodness this part has ended. I'm getting abused a lot.  
  
Seko: Stupid! There's still more beating of you in the next chapter.  
  
Marth: ...I hate you.  
  
Master Marth: Wait for next chapter!  
  
Plushie: OR ELSE-  
  
Master Marth: Plushie! No creepy.  
  
Plushie: Aw, but master.  
  
Master Marth: Let's be done!  
  
Plushie: Okie.  
  
Master Marth: Wait for next chapter, until next time. 


	6. Final Battle

Seko: Hello there faithful readers! I am filling in for the Master Marth today. Lucky you people! This one is special, because most of the lil' commentary before the fic is gone, all thanks to me. (Good thing I had rope and gags.) So, without further ado, the final chapter to this fic! Hope you like it. (Any and all flames that may ever occur will be absorbed into a giant robot that will DESTROY THE WORLD! Mwahahahaha!)  
  
The bike landed onto the grounds of the castle, as Seko jumped off, looking to Link and Marth. Link jumped off excitedly, laughing. "That was cool! Let's do it again! Marth stumbled off, muttering, "Is it over yet...?" Seko then threw his large blade to the side, acting strangely as he reached to his sides, pulling out two sharp, sleek katanas, the likes of which he had never used before. His expression was hardened all of a sudden, as he dashed forward, toward the castle gates. Marth ran after, carrying Link on his shoulders, since he knew Link was slower, struggling to keep up as is.  
  
Meanwhile, in the center of the castle, a boy was standing, just the same as Seko, basically, besides the fact of his eyes being dark and void of light, and a strange type of symbol on his right hand, indicating a type of magical force. He stared ahead, smirking, as he started to walk toward the entrance, holding a large, sharp scythe in his right hand, as he thought to himself, (Well, my brother, its time to settle the score.) He then opened the door, ready for his adversary.  
  
Seko stopped right at the gate, as it slowly opened, revealing his brother. Seko growled, as Serio smirked somewhat. "Well, I see you're as short tempered as ever..." "Shut up." Seko ran at Serio, just to be forced back by just a motion of his brother's hand. "What an idiot you are...You should know better than that..." Seko slowly got to his feet, charging again, as Serio moved to the side of him, grabbing Seko's neck. "Why do you continue to try and stop me? If my plans would be able to proceed, I would be able to eliminate all these humans who try to kill ones such as ourselves...Though, if you are not with me..." Serio held his scythe high, the blade glinting in the sun. "...then you are against me." He then swung the scythe, yelling out in effort.  
  
Serio was forced to drop Seko, as a fire arrow struck his hand, charring it black. Serio growled, glancing toward the arrow's direction, seeing Link with Marth at his side. "Come on, Link! Keep up the barrage!" Marth yelled this as he ran toward Serio, pulling his Falchion from its sheathe. Serio growled, sending his palm into the air, as Marth was about to strike Serio with the Falchion, a column of energy shot from Serio's body, sending Marth flying through multiple walls of the castle's structure. Link was amazed by how much power Seko's own brother had. Serio then aimed his palm toward Link, as black angel wings, torn and tattered, pushed out from his back, as a large ball of dark energy formed in Serio's palm. Link's eyes widened, remembering something like this before. He knew he had to run, but his body seemed to be frozen in fear. Serio then yelled, "Death is the only way out of this, now prepare yourself, fool!" Serio then shot the beam column toward its target.  
  
Seko leaped into the beam, putting his arms up to block, as the opposite energy of his light element was keeping the beam back. Seko then yelled to Link, "Get out of here! NOW!" Link nodded and retreated to a safe distance, as Seko then concentrated, large, white wings extending from his back, as he put his hand forward into Serio's beam, firing off his own. The two attacks pushed against one another's force, combining into an immense sphere of pure energy, as both cancelled one another out, the energies consuming each other. Both Serio and Seko fell to one knee, catching their breath.  
  
Serio then growled, "Brother... Why do you continue to protect those filthy humans? Do you not remember what they did to us?! It is only fair that they be obliterated from this whole planet!" Seko looked away from his brother, then said, "You have a point, Serio. But, not all of them are bad, you know. One case you already know of." Serio smirked. "So what? She's dead now, I thought you knew that already! Are you still in denial about that?" Seko then looked to Serio once again. "That's not my point! The point is that there are probably more people like her! I've lived with humans almost all my life, and I know many that are as well intentioned as her! Don't you see!?" Serio held his scythe high, standing once more. "I don't care what you say! If you won't assist me, then I'll have to start my reign by killing you right here and now!"  
  
Serio dashed toward Seko, swinging his scythe forward to his brother. Seko blocked with his twin katanas just in time to catch the scythe, then pushed it away with a large amount of force sending Serio falling backwards. He then swung his blades toward Serio, barely making enough contact, just hitting his cheek with both swords, leaving an X shaped cut on his left cheek. Serio yelled in pain, putting his left hand over the bleeding wound. "How is it possible...?! How can I always fail to strike so many times?" Seko then grinned. "Maybe because I'm lucky." Serio started to growl at his strange brother. "Oblivious as always, I see... Fine, then I will just have to heighten the stakes..." Serio then snapped his fingers, as a few demons flew down, in the directions of Link and Marth!  
  
Marth, formerly unconscious from the last attack from Serio, slowly got to his feet. He rubbed his head, mumbling to himself, "And I thought Seko was hard to beat..." His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a trio of large demons landing behind him. He turned, eyes widening as he saw the three huge demons. He instinctively reached to his side, reaching for his blade only to find an empty sheathe. Marth then realized; the last attack from Serio had made him drop his sword! He then saw the familiar glint of his sword in the distance, but there was one slight problem. The sword was being blocked from him by the demons. "Well, this isn't good." Marth then leaped into the air, the demons flying toward him.  
  
The demons sent their claws at Marth, as Marth nimbly mover his body to dodge, kicking onto one of the demons' heads, flipping from the force of the kick, landing behind the demon's former positions, as he dove toward the Falchion, grabbing it in a quick roll. He then turned immediately, leaping over the demons as he landed on one, stabbing his Falchion into its head. The demon then dissolved to nothing, as the two others charged. Marth yelled, turning to one as he cut it in half with his blade, then sliced through the other. He then sheathed his blade, as both the demons turned to dust. He then brushed sweat from his forehead. "Phew. That was tough...But at least its over with." He then heard Link's voice yelling out. "Shoot!"  
  
Link unsheathed his small Kokiri sword, backing away from the demons that surrounded him. His sword was too weak and small to damage them, so he knew he was in trouble from the start. Luckily, he could easily back- flip away from all the attacks. As he continued to dodge, he noticed one of the demons was missing. And at that moment he was sent skidding forward by the force of one of the demons' claws. He crumpled to the ground, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Being a child had some advantages, but it's not helpful with such a small body. He started to get up, but was then slammed against the ground with the demon's foot claw. Link was pinned to the ground, as the demon sent its claw to Link's head.  
  
Marth sent his Falchion through the demon's body, destroying it instantly. Link looked up to Marth, managing to barely speak, "Marth...L- Look..." He then fainted, as Marth looked behind him, just to be knocked out by the remaining demons.  
  
Seko growled, being stalled by his brother, unable to assist his friends. "Dang it! Serio! Let me go!" The darker one of the two brothers smirked. "Why let you assist them? I think they would wish to die, being friends with you. Which reminds me..." He then motioned behind Seko, as Seko then turned, his eyes widened.  
  
Marth and Link were tied to a large pole, unconscious. Two demons were guarding them. "Serio, you...!" Serio simply smirked. "I want you to release your other side, Seko. You've been holding it back through this whole time. I want to fight you like that. If you do not fulfill my request, they lose their lives." Seko shook his head. "You realize what that means, don't you?! Why would you wish me to release that?!" Serio grinned. "Simple. If I'm correct, you'll destroy everything. That should be a sight." Seko then growled. "Fine then."  
  
Seko 's magical energies started to swirl around his body, as his body shook, as the entire castle shook with him, as Serio seemed simply unaffected, smirking quietly as he watched his brother force the transformation. "This should be interesting." A pillar of dark energy surrounded Seko's body, his original element sealed away, as his eyes lost their normal shine, turning dark and soulless. The pillar that surrounded Seko slowly started to fade away, as his form seemed to have changed slightly. Blood red markings extended down from the bottoms of his eyes ending slightly above his lips, as he smirked, a fang showing in this smirk, as he faced his brother.  
  
Serio then spoke, "Well, now this will get interesting. Let's see what you've got." Seko looked to his brother, silent. Serio growled. "What's wrong with you...Nothing to say?" Seko was, in an instant, slamming his elbow into Serio's gut. Serio was send back, stumbling and coughing. "Perhaps this was a mistake..." Before he could grab his scythe, his back was cut two times by Seko's dual blades, as Serio fell to the ground. "Damn..." As Seko raced toward him again, he leaped to his feet, now seeing something in Seko's fighting. "He's only focused on killing..." Serio realized, nimbly dodging all of Seko's moves. (He's blinded by rage. This should be simple if I keep moving.)  
  
Link groaned, shaking his head as he awoke to some strange sounds. (What happened...?) He then noticed a large demon in front of him, its back turned. He then tried to reach for his sword, only to find that his arm could not move. He looked down at himself, seeing ropes around his body, reaching around a pole. As he pondered a way to get free, he heard something behind him.  
  
Marth slowly awakened, his head pounding. "Ow...What just happened?" He tried to move his hand to his head, but it was stuck at his side. "What the...?" He then heard a whisper behind him. He turned his head as far as he could, seeing a hint of green in the corner of his eye. "Link?" Link, on the other side of the pole, nodded. "Yeah. You wanna get out of this?" "Sure! But how'll we do that?" Link then grinned widely. "I have something, just get ready."  
  
Meanwhile, as Serio was tiring of dodging, he had to think. (I may be able to dodge, but Seko's leaving no openings...I can't keep this up.) He then held his hand to his side, as it picked up energy, as he then pointed his palm to Seko. (Heh.) the energy then shot out, nailing Seko's eyes. He yelled loudly in pain, blinded, falling to one knee. Serio then sent his foot into Seko's face, sending him spiraling into the castle wall, sending the whole castle structure collapsing, the one Marth and Link were on!  
  
As the castle started to cave in, Link then cut the ropes with a rock he had left in his tunic pocket. Marth quickly pulled, freeing himself, as he then just fell on his face. As the floor fell from below, Link quickly reached into a pouch on his tunic, grabbing Marth as he yanked the hookshot free. He shot the large pointed hook into a decaying tree, being pulled toward it quickly enough to prevent them from being buried.  
  
Link softly landed on his feet after using the hookshot, though Marth landed on his back, and yelled loudly in pain. Serio then glanced over to the two swordsmen, smirking somewhat. "I see you managed to escape. No matter. In a matter of moments, this whole floating rock will plummet to the ground... I do hope you can learn how to fly." Marth leaped to his feet, unsheathing his Falchion quickly, as he charged toward Serio, yelling a loud battlecry. Serio narrowed his eyes, a wave of pure power bursting from his body, sending Marth tumbling back to Link. "Fool...Well, I bid you farewell..." Black wings then extended from Serio's back, and with one strong flap of them, he was off.  
  
Link growled, but then fall backwards, as the ground shook violently. "Shoot! It's falling!" Link got up quickly, looking to Marth. "We have to go! Now!" Marth got up slowly, aching badly, as he nodded. "Alright..." As they started to run, Marth realized something. "How will we get out of here? We can't fly, and we have no idea how that bike works." Link stopped, a grim expression on his face. "You're right...What'll we do now?"  
  
The duo then heard a huge crash. As the looked back at the castle, the pile of rubble had all its pieces fling out in different directions. Seko then landed in front of the two, covered in cuts and wounds, his body stained with blood. His swords were out, and he was still in his dark form. Link blinked, looking at Seko. "Are you okay?" Seko said nothing, looking at Link. "Well...?" Marth grew impatient, throwing a rock at Seko. "SAY SOMETHING!" In a flash, Seko's swords hit the rock, sending it back to Marth with such force that it knocked him out. Link gasped, looking at Marth. He then looked back to Seko, though nothing was there. He then heard something behind him, and as he turned, he saw a flash of steel, then all went black.  
  
The sun shined over the ruins of the castle, bringing warmth to the area under it. It shined onto Link's face, as he turned, muttering something about not wanting to go to school. After a moment, Link's eyes shot open, looking around himself hastily. "What, what?!" He was laying next to the ruins of the fallen castle, somehow alive. He reached down to pinch his leg to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but then noticed something attached to the rim of his boot. It was a small chain, and at the end of it was a small sword shaped symbol.  
  
He then felt something inside his boot as well. He reached in, finding a small, folded piece of paper. Upon it, there was writing.  
  
To Link-  
Thanks for the help. Keep this as a souvenir of our meeting. That way, if we meet again, I'll know who you are, no matter how you look. Later! -Seko  
  
(P.S., Tell me if Marth ever gets a brain, alright? And NEVER forget me! Heh heh.)  
  
Link grinned, putting the note away in his tunic. He glanced to his side, finding Marth laying there, still out cold. He then chuckled quietly, as he got up onto his feet, starting his walk for the long way home. As he walked off, a figure stood in a far-off tree, watching him. The figure then left, as quietly as it had entered.  
  
'Till next time! -Seko  
  
Seko: Yes, the longest and final chapter of this. Enjoy all the other fics, and bye! Come again real soon! And all that stuff.  
  
Link: Bye!  
  
Marth: Go and do whatever now, you're free! 


End file.
